Healing A Broken Heart
by kurounue13
Summary: New Chapter! Full summery inside. DOMOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jaqk Devonshire just lost everything she held dear to her. Her father murdered and now she is on the run from those who did it. She goes to stay with Mia Toretto for a while then up and disappears. Three years later she comes back to the USA. What will happen when Dom sees her, now a new woman? DOMOC

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned the characters of FATF movies. I only own Jaqk and the big bad Gang that killed her father. Jaqk is my own original character as are the other obvious original characters.

Chapter One:

"DAD!"

Jaqk watched helplessly as her father was being attacked. She herself was being restrained in a headlock by one of the gang members. **"YOU BASTARDS LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** One turned to her and gave Jaqk a swift kick to the stomach, "Shut up!" Jaqk fell to the floor, the taste of blood in her mouth. She tried to get up but one man put his foot on her head to keep her down. She looked up just as her dad was shot, **"DAD!"** She struggled to try and get up to help him but it was no use. When she kept struggling she was kicked in the head, causing a cut to form on her eyebrow that was bleeding profusely; along with the cut on her lip.

The leader looked around at the job he and his boys had done. He gave a laugh "Let's go boys." Once they had gone Jaqk got up and limped over to her father. "Dad…Daddy?" She got down and rolled him over, receiving a moan of pain as her answer. There was blood everywhere, now on her too, "Dad?" He groaned "Jaqkie, you have to…to listen to me the-there's not much time. Over…over there under those boxes, you…you'll find a trap door. In the safe is…is…my life's savings. Take it and you run….you hear me? You run." She looked at him shocked "No dad I can't-"Damn it Jacqueline Devonshire listen to me." He never called her by her full first name, never. "The…the combination is 35-right, 10-left, 18-right. Go…go." She limped over and knocked all the boxes over and found the trap door. She took the top off and began putting in the combination.

"35-right, 10-left, 18-r-right," after she put the last number in the safe open then she grabbed her backpack and began putting the money in. Once all the money was gone from the safe she closed it and covered it back up. Jaqk limped back over to her father. "Jaqk, you have to go now." Tears now flowed from her eyes, "I love You Jaqkie, and remember that." She nodded her head before she placed a kiss on her father's forehead one last time. "I love you dad." She let go of his hand and ran to her car, the engine roared to life before Jaqk zoomed off down the street.

Jaqk drove for a while before she reached into her jacket pocket, which lay on the passenger's seat. She pulled out her cell phone and began to dial. The phone rang three times before it was answered, "Hello?"

"Mia?"

Mia became worried when she heard the tone in Jaqk's voice, "Jaqk? What's wrong?" Jaqk let out a ragged breath "Is that offer still up?" "Of course Jaqk, when will you get here?" "10-15 minutes," "Okay Jaqk, I'll be waiting for you." Jaqk hung up the phone and continued to drive down the dark streets. She arrived at the Toretto's house not long after her conversation with Mia, who was now sitting by the window waiting. Mia watched Jaqk get out of the car. When she saw that Jaqk was limping and covered in blood she ran out to her.

"Jaqk my God what happened?" She gasped slightly at the cut on her eyebrow and lip, both bleed out and now the blood was dried. Her face was dirty from crying, her tears now mixed with the blood on her lip and chin. "Come on, you can use the shower." Mia helped Jaqk inside before leading her to the bathroom, "Mia?" Mia turned back and looked at her, "Thank you." She offered Jaqk a kind smile before she walked off to retrieve Jaqk's duffel bag from her car.

The hot water of the shower helped to calm her tired and very sore muscles. No doubt she would have bruises where she had been kicked. Jaqk stood there under the shower head and just let the water fall on her. The blood was now gone and reveled the nasty cuts, her lip was now swollen and slightly bruised. She washed her long auburn hair, which was now rid of any blood and or dirt. When Jaqk finished with her shower she noticed that Mia had brought in some cloths for her to change into. Jaqk couldn't help but smile, Mia was always being the sister, making sure Jaqk was okay all the time. Jaqk changed and placed her bloodied cloths in the trash, she never wanted to wear them again.

Jaqk came out and laid down on the couch, which Mia had made up for her. As soon as her head hit that pillow she was asleep. Though she awoke a few hours later when the cops showed up. "Good evening Miss Toretto. We are looking for Jacqueline Devonshire." Mia placed her hands on her hips, "May I ask why?" The cop sighed "I'm afraid that her father has died." Mia gasped "Oh god." "If you see Miss Devonshire, tell her we would like to speak to her." Mia nodded, before she said bye to the cops then she shut the door. Jaqk lost it, she broke down right there. Mia rushed to her side and held her grieving friend. She cried for what seemed like hours before she eventually cried herself to sleep.

Dom had finally come home at 1 o'clock in the morning. He had been at the shop all night and to say he was surprised when he saw Jaqk's car at his house, would be an understatement. He literally ran into his house, he just knew that something was wrong. Dom walked into the living room to see Mia sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Jaqk. "Mia?" She looked up, Mia had been crying, "Mia what happened?" Mia got up and took Dom into the kitchen. "Jaqk's dad was killed by a gang." Dom's heart began to race "Is she okay?!" Mia nodded "A few cuts and bruises but nothing to serious." Nothing to serious his ass! She witnessed her father die! How do you call that nothing serious?!

Dom walked past his sister and back into the living room. Jaqk was asleep, but he saw her tear stained face. He gently sat down on the edge of the couch and took a hold of her hand. He sighed and picked up her sleeping body off the couch. Dom carefully cradled her in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and to his bedroom. He'd let her sleep in his bed and he would take the couch.

When Dom reached his room he gently laid Jaqk on the bed then pulled the blankets over her. He looked back at her once more before he shut the door quietly behind him.

A week had passed by, and Jaqk hadn't left Dom's room. She hardly slept or ate; in fact she was hardly talking anymore. Dom watched as she slipped deeper into a state of depression as the days passed by.

Dom walked into his room carrying a plate of food, he had to try and get her to eat. He was surprised when he saw Jaqk sitting up and staring out the window. Dom walked over and sat down on the bed beside her, "Jaqk?" She looked at him then to the plate of food in his hands. "All that for me?" she asked in a slightly raspy voice. Dom smiled,

"Glad to see that you are talking again." She smiled slightly "I'm sorry for being a depressed lazy ass." Dom shook his head "You don't ever have to apologies for that. You have every right to be depressed after your father died." Jaqk nodded, "Now are you going to eat or do I have to shove this down your throat?" Jaqk laughed "No, I'll eat."

Dom sat with Jaqk as she ate, making sure she ate every last bite. "You want to go out today?" Jaqk slowly nodded her head. "Y-yeah, when is Dad's funeral?" Dom sighed "Three days." She looked at Dom, "Will you go with me Dom?" Dom smiled "Yeah, yeah I will." Jaqk gave Dom a smile before she laid her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Dom." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders,

"Any time Jaqkie. Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Jaqk stood in between Dom and Mia, today was her dad's funeral. It was raining and they were the only ones without umbrellas. Jaqk didn't care; she welcomed the rain, allowing it to fall upon her. Dom looked at her, her face was blank, but her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle and comforting squeeze. She returned the squeeze as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Jaqk sat in the passenger's seat of Dom's car as they drove home. She hadn't said anything since they left the cemetery. "Jaqk?" She looked at Dom, "You gunna be okay?" She nodded "Yeah Dom, I'll be fine."

Dom pulled up in front of the house, "You guys coming?" Mia asked before she got out. "We'll be inside in a minute Mia." Dom said giving her a reassuring smile. Mia got out while Dom and Jaqk stayed in the car. Neither of them said anything for a while, they sat there watching the rain hit the window, and then watched as the drops trickled down the window. They watched this cycle over and over, till Jaqk broke the silence. "Dom…What happens when they come for me?"

Dom shook his head "I don't know," He reached over and held her hand. "But I promise they will not lay a damned finger on you." A tear fell down her face, "Dom, you cannot protect me from them. These are the kind of men that will come after me with all they've got." Dom buried his head in his hand, "Dom, if you or Mia ever go hurt because of me, I…I could never forgive myself." "I can't Jaqk, I can't let you go, not now." Jaqk took a hold of his hand, "Dom." She said softly as she intertwined his fingers with his, before she took a hold of his chin. She made him look at her before she kissed him.

Dom returned the kiss with a hunger that shocked her. Jaqk gently pulled away and looked at Dom. She looked in his eyes before kissing him again, matching his hunger.

Dom and Jaqk enter his room, once inside he began kissing her again, this time with a greater force. Dom removed her jacket and then her shirt before laying her on the bed. Dom climbed on top of her causing her to moan as the kiss deepened. They parted only once so she could get Dom's shirt off. Jaqk rolled Dom over so she was now straddling his waist. She moaned as his hands caressed her skin, rubbing and massaging ever where her skin was exposed. "Dom," She moaned his name as he rolled over and started kissing her neck.

It didn't take him long to find her spot. Every time she moaned his name; it drove deeper; making him want her more and more. Jaqk arched her back when his hands came around to take off her bra. "Oh, Dom," He attacked her now exposed breast, taking the taut bud in his mouth, gently suckling it as he massaged the other. Jaqk managed to squeeze her hand inbetween their bodies and inside his pants. Dom groaned as her hand wrapped around him. "Jaqk," She smiled "Now its my turn."

Before Jaqk could even get started Dom removed the rest of their cloths. "Hey," He kissed her before she could finish. Before long she forgot what she was going to say.

-

Dom awoke the next morning to find Jaqk gone. He jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of pants before he ran down the stairs. Jaqk was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She was wearing a pair of Dom's boxers and one of his shirts. He sighed in relief when he saw her. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Morning," She smiled "Good morning. Mia is already off to school for the day." Dom nodded before resting his head on her shoulder.

"You okay Dom?" He sighed, "I thought you were gone." He smile, "Don't worry Dom. I'm not going anywhere for a while." He smiled and placed a kiss on Jaqk's neck. He stood there holding her while she continued to make breakfast for them.

Hours later Jaqk went out to the store. With Dom in the house she had to keep the fridge on a constant stock, especially with the way the man drank Corona. Jaqk shook her head and as she put the groceries into the trunk of her car. Once in the car her hears were filled with the sound of Jailhouse Rock by none other that Elvis Presley. Someone her dad was always listening to.

She had grown to love Elvis over the years, along with Bill Haley and the Comets amung other classic singers and bands. She was still nevous about the gang coming after her, but for right now, her mission was stocking the fridge.

Jaqk returned to the house carrying the bags in her arms. Dom came into the room and watched her as she put all the groceries away. He watched as her pants tightened around her bottom every time she bent down. A smile formed on Dom's face, he was so going to enjoy having her live with him and Mia.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and started to sway as he turned the radio on. "Dom you dork," He spun her around to face him and continued to dance. Jaqk laughed and Dom dipped her "Dom I have to finish putting the food away." Dom merely smiled and kissed her. "Deal with them later, I want you all to myself." She laughed as he lifted her up onto his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. "DOM!" She yelled as she laughed, "Dom put me down." She yelled once more before he ran into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Jaqk lay in Dom's arms, their cloths scattered about the floor of his room. Dom lay behind her asleep while she absentmindly stroked his arm with her hand. She let out a long deep sigh of comfert. She belonged her, she knew that. Dom had been saying that for years. But at the back of her mind she knew she couldn't stay here for long before they found her.

Before she met the same fate as her dad. Quite frankly she'd rather have something happen to her than to Dom or Mia. But for now, sleep was the only thing for her. Jaqk closed her eyes and fell asleep in Dom's arms. Feeling safe and happy for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Vince really you don't need to be tailing me." Vince sighed "Look if something happened to while you were on my watch Dom will and would kill me. Then…bring me back and kill me again." Jaqk laughed "Come on Vince what's the worst that could happen." Vince made a face and groaned "GAH! Don't say that!" She turned to look at him, "What?" "Every time someone says that phrase the worst tents _TO _happen." Jaqk sighed as they continued walking. Once again she had to go to the store to restock the house with food and other items. "You know with the way you; Leon, Dom and Jessie eat and use everything in the house. I am surprised that I haven't gone bankrupt yet." Vince smiled, "Well you are pretty wealthy."

Jaqk and Vince arrived at the car and began putting the groceries into the car. Vince stood watch until he was grabbed from behind. Jaqk screamed as she was grabbed from behind. Vince punched both men and continued to punch them, **"JAQK RUN!"** She did precisely that she ran as fast as her legs could carry her; down ally ways and streets and all over. Not knowing where she was going or where she was going to end up, she just had to get away. Finally she could run no longer and stopped in a dead end ally way.

Jaqk leaned up against the cold brick wall behind her trying to catch her breath. It hurt to breath and her heart pounded like a hammer against an anvil. She was afraid for she didn't know if Vince was okay let alone if he was alive. She slowly sank to the ground burying her face in her hands.

Jaqk screamed when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. When she saw that it was Vince she let out a deep sigh of relief. "God do not do that ever again." Vince laughed and helped her up, "Dom's on his way." Jaqk nodded felling a little better now. She noticed that Vince took a good knock to the head and was bleeding slightly. "Oh god Vince you're hurt." He chuckled, "Oh I have had much worse believe me."

He looked at her straight in the face and gave her a comforting smile, "Come on. We're meeting them back at the car." He put an arm around her shoulder as they made their way back. When Jaqk saw Dom there by the car nervously pacing she ran to him "Dom!" he looked up and embraced her, "God are you okay?" He asked taking her face gently in his hands, "I'm fine but Vince took a little conk to the head." Dom kissed her forehead and held her close to him.

Jaqk knew that they would be back for her. Men like these didn't stop until she was either caught by them, or dead. Dom lead Jaqk to his car, she tried to protest until he said that Vince would be taking her car back to the house. The car ride back to the house was spent in an uneasy silence between Jaqk and Dom. She kept thinking Vince could have been hurt much worse than a simple knock to the head. 'What if he had been?' She thought, 'what if Vince had been shot or stabbed and was lying in a hospital bed?'

Jaqk felt tears well up in her eyes, she tried to stop them from falling but failed miserably and Dom noticed. He gently took a hold of her hand as he drove. When they reached the house she went inside and immediately went up to hers and Dom's room. Jaqk walked in and laid down on the bed and curled up into a ball.

"Jaqk?"

She didn't move, she only sighed as Dom came in and laid down beside her. He laid his head on her shoulder enveloping her body in his arms brining her close to him. Neither of them said a word, they just lay there in absolute silence. Jaqk knew she would have to leave, or risk losing another person she held dear to her; Vince, Leon, Jessie, Mia…and Dom. If anything happened to any of them……no nothing was going to happen to them. She had to leave…it was the only way.

Hours passed by and everyone in the house was asleep, including Dom. Jaqk got up off the bed and began to pack her bags. Thank God Dom was a very heavy sleeper, her dad often said he could sleep through the fourth of the July and the Macy's Day parade back to back. She found the backpack filled with the money her father had told her to take. She hadn't spent a single bill of that money. Once all the cloths were in her backpacks, she walked over to Dom. She gently sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed his cheek, "I love you Dom." Then she placed a letter on her side of the bed and left the room.

Jaqk walked out the front door and to her car, looking back only once. She got into the drivers seat of her car and drove off down the darkened streets. Tears were falling like rain from her eyes, staining her face as they fell. Falling onto her lap once they reached her chin, she tried to wipe them from her eyes, but they just kept falling.

Jaqk drove for a while till she reached the ocean. She came to a stop at an overlook called, "Lover's Leap" A place she and Dom visited often. She got out of the car and sat on the hood.

There were many stars out tonight and where she was now, being away from the bright lights off the city helped so she could see all of them. Not like it was back at the house where she could only see a few. No, out here it was like diamonds spread out on a sheet of black velvet. She could hear the sound of the waves as they crashed onto the sand and into the base of the cliff. She looked out at the ocean, once a mixture of blues, grays and greens in the sunlight was now a pitch black. It reminded her of an onyx, a beautiful black stone that you see in jewelry.

The gently salty breeze blew her hair as it hit her. She closed her eyes and began to cry again. Jaqk took out her phone and held it in her hands for a while. Then she stood up and took a few steps before throwing it over the edge of the cliff. She heard the faint sound of it smashing against the rocks below. After a few moments of staring out at the blackness before her, she walked back to the car and drove off once again into the night. Not knowing what would happen next, only knowing that her friends, the closet things she held dear to her heart would now be safe.

_Dom,_

_Please don't be mad at me, but, quite frankly I would rather you be mad at me then to have something happen to you. I love you Dom, I love you more than you realize. You are in fact the best damned thing to ever happen to me. That is why I have to leave. I love you and Mia, Vince, Leon and Jessie to much to have anything happen to you. I have to do this, if I leave, then I know that you will be safe; because they will be looking for me, instead of coming after you. Please try to understand Dom, if something ever happened to you or Mia or the rest of the gang, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that I was the reason you go hurt. I love you Dom, but now you have to take care of everyone, but I know you will do a damned fine job of it. I don't know where I will go or where I will end up, but just know that it won't be the same. You won't be able to reach me, by know I will have destroyed my cell phone so they can't trace any calls I would make. I will always be thinking of you and Mia. You both have been so good to me. I promise I will come back one day, until then I want you to know this Dom. I will always be thinking of you. _

_I love you always,_

_Jaqk_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

19 Hours Later

Jaqk's plane landed in Hong Kong around 4:30 in the morning. Once she entered the gate she immediately went to pick up her luggage then she headed out to the streets. For what seemed like hours she walked down the streets of the big city. Many of the clubs and bars were still filled to the brim with party-goers. It reminded Jaqk a lot of LA in a way. Jaqk continued to walk around till she came upon a small auto shop, with a "Help Wanted" sign in the window.

Jaqk smiled luck seemed to be on her side today. She walked inside and the bell above the door gave a jingle when in was struck by the door. "Hello?" A middle aged Chinaman sat behind the counter reading a newspaper. "Hello?" She said this time but a little bit louder. The man said something in Chinese as he put the newspaper down and turned around to face her.

She smiled and he smiled back "Hallo." She walked up to the counter "I um…saw your help wanted sign in the door and um…well." He smiled "You want a job?" She nodded "Yeah." The man nodded and noticed her luggage, "You, runaway?" She gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, I'm a runaway."

"You any good with cars?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm good with cars, I grew up in an auto shop." The man smiled, "Call me Sensei. Everyone does." He said holding out his hand, "Jaqk. Everyone calls me Jaqk." Sensei smiled "Welcome to Hong Kong Jaqk."

Three Years Later…

The sound of Billy Haley and the Comets blasted through the small car garage. As the song "Shake Rattle and Roll" played Jaqk sang along while working on a 1966 Mustang. Not knowing as she sang along she was being watched by a group of small boys. The local boys she had been teaching how to fix cars.

"Jaqk you should try out for American Idol!"

Shouted one of the boys, his thick accent and broken English was hard to understand sometimes, but she heard him. "Nice try boys" She said "But you are not getting rid of me that easily." They boys smiled at her as she continued to sing as she worked on the car "Oh, Chuu?" The smallest of the boys smiled "Yeah?" "Tell your Dad that his car will be fixed by tomorrow afternoon."

Sensei walked into the store, and yelled something in Chinese. "Hey you kids! You should be in a school!" The boys laughed as they ran off "Morning Sensei." He smiled when he saw Jaqk. "What good morning? I haven't had a good morning since summer break started." He yelled in the direction the boys ran off in making Jaqk laughed.

"Jaqk there is a collect call for you in the front." She nodded and put down the part she was working on then went to take the call. "Hello?"

"Jacqueline Devonshire?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"My name is Brian and I am a friend of Dom and the gang's."

"How did you find me?" She asked rather shocked, but slightly happy.

"I used to be a cop here in LA, so, I have my ways. I was calling to ask if, you would be willing to come back."

Jaqk didn't know what to do, "How do I know that this is real? How do I know you aren't from the gang that killed my dad?" She asked as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Dom has told me of you. He told me things, memories, of when you were kids. That time at the beach, when you were learning how to swim. You were only 12, Dom was 14."

Jaqk was crying now "You got caught in an undertow and couldn't get out. You almost drowned and Dom saved you." The tears continued to fall from her eyes, only Dom could have told him about that; because they were there without everyone. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes…yes I believe you. But why ask me to come back?"

"Dom needs you. See, about a year after you left Dom started dating a girl named Letty. She died about several months back. Dom had been on the run and she came back to LA and was murdered while doing some undercover work for the cops. Dom has been taking it pretty hard. He came back and things happened and he was taken in because he did the right thing and decided to stop running. Jessie is dead."

Jaqk could feel her world falling apart Jessie was gone. Dom had gotten arrested, then fled, then came back and helped bring down a drug cartel only to be put in jail.

"What happened to Dom?"

"We, Mia and I along with some friends busted him from the prison bus. Well tried to. The police finally agreed that he helped bring the cartel down, he got to walk. But he is on probation."

She leaned against the wall, "Brian, was it?" "Yeah," she thought about it for a moment, and a moment was all she needed. "Okay Brian, okay, you win. (Sniff) You win." "Okay. I'll give you my number. Call me when you are leaving and I'll get the LAX."

"Okay."

Jaqk hung up and rested her head against the wall "Jaqk?" It was Sensei; he came over to her as she slid down the wall. Sensei held her as she cried. She told him of everything Brian had told her, and asked him over and over "What do I do?"

He sighed "Well, you already agreed to go back and I know you not to back out on anything. Jaqk your friend needs you. You have done everything I asked of you the past three years. Never once taking a sick day you've never complained. Jaqk its time you did something for yourself. Go back to him, he needs you. And when you see him, you run into his arms and you hold him and tell him you love him."

Jaqk nodded "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" Sensei shrugged "You don't know that. But if he doesn't he could still use a friend." She nodded and hugged Sensei "Shi Shi Ni Sensei." (Thank you very much Sensei)

~One Day Later~

Brian stood in the gate waiting for Jaqk's plane to arrive. He was anxious; did he push her into something she wasn't ready for? Well, he'd guess he'd have to find out. The plane finally landed in LAX and Brian watched as the passengers exited the plane one by one. Brian slowly smiled when he saw her entering the gate. She looked around the gate looking for him but she laid eyes on him once he began to walk to her

"Jaqk?"

She nodded "Brian?" He nodded "Hi." She laughed as she shook his hand "Hi." Brian sighed "You ready?" She nodded "As I'll ever be."

Brian took Jaqk to Mia's house; Dom wasn't there which was perfect. Now Brain could surprise Dom. "Mia?" Brian quietly led Jaqk into the house "Mia?" "Coming," Jaqk hid behind Brian and waited "Hey Brian, where have you been?" Brian smiled "Well I ran into an old friend of yours." Mia became confused but once Jaqk emerged from behind Brian her tears began to fall. "Hi, Mia" Jaqk was nervous, she wondered if Dom had told Mia why she had left. She wondered if Mia hated her "J-Jaqk?" She nodded and gasped when Mia ran to her and embraced her tightly causing Jaqk to almost fall over. **"YOU'RE HOME! YOU'RE HOME!"** Jaqk held Mia as she cried, "Yeah, I'm home. You don't hate me do you?" Mia gasped and pulled away "Hate you? How could I hate you?" Jaqk felt as if she would cry "Dom, told you then?" She nodded, "Yeah he told me why you left. Not to mention I found the note you left him in his drawer when I was putting some cloths away."

Jaqk looked down as her tears kept falling. "Jaqk, it's not your fault." "I know, I know its not but it feels like it is. Jessie," Mia hugged Jaqk tightly before pulling away once more "Are you hungry sweetie? You must be starving! You're so skinny now." Jaqk laughed "Yes Mia if it makes you happy I am hungry." Mia dragged her into the kitchen while Brian laughed. "Wait till Dom comes home!"

Jaqk's smile faded "Oh Jaqk," Mia held her hands "Jaqk Dom doesn't hate you. He's never hated you for doing what you thought was best. Jaqk, Dom can not and could not hate you. Ever" Jaqk hugged Mia "Don't you worry. Everything's going to be okay." Mia smiled "Now, how about I make your favorite. Chicken and rice Caesural." Jaqk smiled "Okay."

Dom returned home around 8 pm that night from working at the shop. Jaqk had wondered outside to the garage where she saw the car. It was the car that she and Dom had been working on together; a 1966 Ford Mustang Fastback. Dom had been trying to convert the engine to have it become a racer. She ran her fingers over the hood and looked at the engine. It looked to be in the same place where they left off three years ago.

She stopped as she heard Dom talking with Mia and Brian. She turned and sat on the edge of the hood as she felt like she was going to cry again. The talking stopped and she watched as each light was turned off, one by one, slowly the house was engulfed in darkness.

Jaqk rubbed her arms as she hugged herself pulling her jacket tighter around her to keep out the cold. "I'm sorry Dom." She said even though no one was listening "I'm sorry but it was the only thing I thought that would keep them away from you." She buried her face in her hand as she cried her other arm still gripping the other as she cried and cried.

"I know."

She gasped and looked up; standing there in the doorway was the familiar outline of the one person she missed so much.

"Dom?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, i apologize for taking so long to update my fanfiction. my flash drive decided to hate me and i lost everything on it. and so it took me a while to write this chapter because i had to remember everything i had written which failed epicly so this is just what i did all right now and i apologize for the shortness of the chapter. but please enjoy and review and tell me what you think. thank you for being patient everyone. cookies for all of you =}

Chapter Five

_Jaqk rubbed her arms as she hugged herself pulling her jacket tighter around her to keep out the cold. "I'm sorry Dom." She said even though no one was listening "I'm sorry but it was the only thing I thought that would keep them away from you." She buried her face in her hand as she cried her other arm still gripping the other as she cried and cried._

_"I know."_

_She gasped and looked up; standing there in the doorway was the familiar outline of the one person she missed so much._

_"Dom?" _

Jaqk looked up and saw a shadowy figure standing in the doorway of the garage. Dom walked in never taking his eyes off of her as he walked closer and closer. He stopped only a foot short of where she stood.

Jaqk could tell Dom was struggling to control himself, and so was she. "Dom, I…" but she was cut off by Dom's lips. She moaned softly, soon remembering how much she missed him kissing her.

Dom's hands cupped her face pulling her closer to him so he could wrap his massive arms around her. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Dom's hands became entangled in Jaqk's long hair, causing her to moan which allowed him the perfect opportunity for his tongue to enter her mouth.

Jaqk moaned again as she felt Dom's hands go up her shirt massaging everywhere they touched. But he didn't remove her cloths….yet. Dom wanted to touch her, making sure that she was indeed real. He pulled away and held her, all he wanted now was to simply hold her. And that was perfectly fine by Jaqk.

"Never leave again."

Was all he said, "Never leave again." Jaqk tightened her hold on Dom, "Never."

Dom woke up in the morning in his bed, he jerked awake and looked around. He calmed down when he saw Jaqk asleep in bed next to him. He laid back down pulling her closer to him, inhaling her scent. She still wore the perfume he loved. She always smelt of strawberries.

In fact for a month after Jaqk left Dom refused to have the pillow she had used washed. It still smelt like her, and he wanted it to stay that way. But finally he had to give into Mia and allowed her to wash it.

There was a soft knock at the door before Mia walked in. Dom, pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't force him to get out of bed. He hear her sigh, then leave.

Jaqk rolled over in her sleep, wrapping her arms around him. Her head fell against his chest, she looked so peaceful. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "I love you Jaqkie."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Jaqk and all of the other obvious OC's. To my readers of this story: just a heads up this chapter is the the second maybe the third to last chapter of this story. Sadly I am running short on my Ideas for this story so i will be ending it rather soon. The last couple of chapters will make up for me cutting it rather short on this story. Bunch of surprises for my faithful readers.

(Holds out Cookie tray) Cookies for those who review. ONLY to those who review. =]

* * *

Chapter Six:

Dom lay on top of Jaqk, his head resting on her chest, her heart rapidly beating in his ear. "I've changed my mind," he said with a smile "you are never leaving this bed again." Jaqk couldn't stop her laughter as Dom began kissing her again.

The last couple of days the two of them were rarely seen outside of that bedroom. And if they had left the bedroom it was for food and or to use the bathroom and shower. "Dom I seriously think its about time we left this room. I need to get behind the wheel of a car again. Do you realize how long it has been since I have truly "driven" a car?"

Dom sighed as he began kissing her again. Her skill with a car was one of the reasons he had fallen for her in the first place. She was a damned good mechanic and fucking amazing behind the wheel. In fact, their first time together had been in the back seat of Dom's car after Jaqk's senior prom.

A knock came at the door and Mia's voice sounded. "You two better come out here."

Within minutes the Dom and Jaqk were dressed and down stairs. Brian and Mia were waiting for them, "What's going on?"

"The head of the gang that killed your dad wants to speak with you privately." Jaqk felt her stomach do a three sixty.

"What?"

Brian sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, the wish to meet us tonight 7 over by the old church." Jaqk found herself becoming sick to her stomach, she had to hold onto the counter top to help steady herself. Dom came over and began to rub her shoulders to help calm her.

"Should we go meet them?"

Jaqk sighed "What have we got to lose? Brian you still have your gun right?"

-7pm that night-

Dom, Jaqk, Mia and Brian stood together by their cars. Jaqk was pacing back and forth in front of them. Her stomach was in complete knots. And the distant sound of cars drawing closer didn't help. Dom pulled her closer holding her tight and whispering sweet things into her ear to help calm her down.

"Miss Devonshire I presume?"

Slowly she turned around and eyed a man in a sleek black suite. He looked like he had just stepped out of the God Father. "You are?" the man walked closer, slicked back hair with a touch of gray about his sideburns, deep set brown eyes tan skin and a cigar clutched in his hand.

"My name is Antonio," He said very politely as he took her hand and kissed it. "I understand that you had some dealings with my boys a couple years back. This I did not know off, and I would like to extend my deepest, deepest sympathies for what with your father." He turned around silently and waved his hand. Three of his goons who were dressed in equally nice suits came over dragging three men who had their heads covered by sacks.

"Miss Devonshire, I would presume that these are the degenerates who caused you such pain for all of these years?" without missing a beat, the moment Antonio had finished his sentence the sacks had been removed from their heads. And the moment Jaqk's eyes locked on one in particular, all of the anger that she had suppressed over the years, began to rage inside of her all over again.

Hot tears began to flow freely as the memories of the man who had beaten and killed her father surfaced. Even the comforting feeling of Dom's hands upon her shoulders could not suppress the emotions that were now swirly around inside of her.

"Miss Devonshire, which of these three was the acting leader?"

Dom gave her a squeeze, knowing she had to do what she had to do. Without any emotions on her face she walked towards the green eyed man.

She remembered his smirk, his laughter, and the smell of alcohol all over him that night. Everything was crystal clear in her mind. She looked him dead in the eye before turning to look back at Dom and the others. Jaqk sighed, and reeled back with a punch to his face that was so hard it broke his nose. "That is all we need to know," Antonio said.

"What's going to happen to him?" Antonio looked at Mia who was still standing by her brother and Brian. Then he eyed the tear stained face of Jaqk, he knew her pain.

"I swear to you on my beloved parent's grave, I will hand this man to the authorities. For I wish for no more blood to be upon my hands." He said truthfully as he placed his hand upon his heart.

Jaqk walked back over to Dom who welcomed her into his embrace. "You may all go home now; you will hear no more of me or my people. You have my word." Was all that was said before Antonio and his people left. A feeling of relief washed over Jaqk, a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Let's go home," Brian said as he kissed Mia on her forehead.

Jaqk sighed "Home,"


End file.
